The Raven Harry Potter Style
by Goddess3
Summary: Harry TRIES to recite Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven" in the dead of night, but things don't go as planned.
1. Stanzas 1-4

A/N: Yay! My first Harry Potter fic! Isn't that great? Yes of course it is! Anyway, it is just a little something I thought up while my brother was reading this poem out loud and I was reading HP fics! So its "The Raven" but with the characters of HP!   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all his friends and things do not belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling and everyone knows that! "The Raven" is by Edgar Allan Poe who is the best person in the entire world (even though he is dead!) and I love him so much and live for the sole purpose of reading his writing because he should rule the world!!! Ahem.... anyway...on with the story!  
  
The Raven-Harry Potter Style  
  
One December night, at around midnight, Harry Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, reading in front of the fire when he heard a knock coming from the portrait hole. He stood up from his rather comfy chair and spoke, in a loud and somewhat shaking voice,  
  
"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
Over a many quaint and curious volume of forgotten lure,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my..."  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Ron asked as he poked his head out of the dormitory door, looking at Harry as if he were mad.   
Harry glared at him and opened his mouth to answer but a loud boom caused by thunder interrupted him. Harry shrieked, but as soon as he realized it was only thunder he sat down and began to read again (he seemed to have forgotten all about Ron.) Ron simply shrugged and sat on the stairs, still looking at Harry as though he was crazy. Then Harry began to speak again.  
  
"Ah, distinctly, I remember, it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor..."  
  
Ron, however, interrupted him again. "What are you talking about, Harry? You remember? It happened like...ten seconds ago!"  
Harry paid no attention to his friend, though and continued with his poem.  
  
"Eagerly I wished the morrow; -vainly I had sought to borrow..."  
  
"What does that mean?"   
This time, Harry got mad. "Shut up, Ron! I'm 'spose to be going crazy and scaring myself and readers out of their pants! You're ruining it!" he bellowed. Ron looked rather surprised, but nodded his head.  
  
"Eagerly I wished the morrow; -vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease the sorrow-sorrow for the lost Hermione-  
The rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Hermione-  
Nameless here, for evermore..."  
  
It was now Hermione's turn to rain on Harry's parade, for at that precise moment, she burst through the portrait hole and started to scold Harry. "My name's not Hermione! Well, it is, but that's not the point!"  
"Its exactly the point," Ron protested from his place on the stairs, "You just said you're name was not Hermione, and then you said it wasn't. I would think that was the point if you come in all upset about it."  
Hermione glared at Ron, her face red with fury, but she did not respond to his comment. "What I meant was in this story I'm Lenore, that's the way Mr. Poe wrote the poem. And really, Harry, the name "Hermione" just doesn't go well with the rest of the poem. It throws the whole rhythm off balance!"  
Harry looked at Hermione as if he wanted to bite of her head off. Instead though, he simply pointed to Ron and demanded, "Go sit with him."  
"But-"  
"No buts. Go!"  
"Alright, alright, I'm going. Sheese, you'd think I tried to steal his Firebolt or something," she said, plopping down next to Ron.  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL MY FIREBOLT?" Harry screamed.  
"NO!" Ron and Hermione cried together.  
"Oh, good...anyway:  
  
And the silken, sad, uncertain, rustling of each purple curtain  
(Ron leaned over and whispered to Hermione, "those curtains look red to me.")  
Thrilled me-filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,   
(Harry shrieked at the top of his lungs the next line)  
''T is some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door...'"  
  
"Ah, Harry? I hate to burst you're bubble, but your chamber is up here," Fred Weasley said as he and George came out of there own dormitory to see what the racket was all about.  
"Sit!" Harry screamed to them, again pointing to Ron. He was obviously very tired of being interrupted. The twins looked rather surprise, but sat once they saw the You-Had-Better-Sit-Down-Or-You'll-End-Up-Worse-Than-Him-Look Hermione was giving them. Harry cleared his throat loudly and glared at the four people on the stairs, as if daring them to talk. When no one did, he continued,  
  
"''T is some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door-  
Some late night visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -  
That is it and nothing more.'"  
  
Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then now longer,  
'Sir,' said I, 'or Madam, truly you're forgiveness I implore...'"  
  
"Zat isalright, 'Arry, I vas just going for a zittle walk. No need to apozogise," Madame Maxmime said, looking rather confused as she climbed through the portrait hole.  
Harry face turned redder than Ron's hair as he looked at Madam Maxmime's puzzled expression. "I'll give you to the count of five, Headmistress, and if you're not gone you'll have to go sit with the others," he growled through gritted teeth. "Un, deux, troi, quatre, cinq!" Madame Maxmime was so surprised she hadn't even moved an inch.  
"That's it!" cried Harry, "Up you go!" He then shooed Madame Maxmime up the stairs to join the other four, who at this point feared Harry's...well, shall we say craziness?   
He once again started his poem:  
  
" 'But the fact was I napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That scarce was sure I heard you'-hear I opened wide the door-  
Darkness there and nothing more."  
  
As Harry song the portrait forward, expected, as the poem says, to see nothing but darkness, he let out a terrified cry. The five hostages leaned forward as far as they could to see what the commotion was all about. Where Harry wanted darkness, stood Neville Longbottom. "Harry thank goodness!" he sobbed, "I've been stuck out there for ages! I forgot the password, and, well...you know..."  
Harry looked livid. And Neville most have noticed it, too, for all Harry had to do was point to the other five and Neville climbed the stairs to join them. Once again, Harry continued:  
  
A/N: I'm not finished, but it took me a long time to write this! It's not as funny as I thought it would be, but.... what are ya gonna do? I mean really... anyway...review and tell me if I should continue, or I should just not bother. Personally, I don't how you could have made it this as it is...well, if you want me to continue, each chapter will be about four stanzas from the poem. Ok then? Ok. Bbye.   



	2. Stanzas 5-7

A/N: well, here it is, the next three stanzas of "The Raven." There are eighteen chapters in all, so when its finished this fic will have four or five chapters!!! From now on its gonna get a little weird, because the raven is such a deep dark poem. And its also a bit hard to understand, so I could have some fun with this!   
  
Thank You's: OK! I just want to thank everyone who gave me such good reviews!!! It made me feel special! I'm very happy you liked my story! And I also have to say thank you to J.K. Rowling for making characters that are so EASY to write stuff like this about! And finally I have to say thank you to Edgar Allan Poe FOR BEING BORN!!! Ok then.   
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling blah blah blah, Edgar Allan Poe blah blah blah. Ok, just read it on the first chapter.   
  
  
  
The Raven----Harry Potter Style  
Chapter Two  
  
"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming no dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before..."  
  
Not for the first time that night, Harry was stopped before he wanting to be. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil came out of their dormitory at the same time Sirius Black pulled himself through the fire.  
"Harry we couldn't help overhearing," Lavender shrieked.  
"Tel what you dreamt, and we'll tell you meant. We just studied dream interpretation in Divination. This is so exciting," Parvati squealed.  
"Ahhhh..." Harry started, looking rather confused at the girls, who were hurrying down the stairs to hear and interpret his frightful dreams. But they hardly made it past the fourth stair when Sirius broke in.   
" Harry! I'm very upset with you! You promised-promised-to tell me if you had anymore strange dreams. And here you go having dreams no mortal ever dared to dream and you don't even send one little owl! Really! Remember the last time you had a dream like that? YOU WERE ALMOST KILLED BE VOL---"   
"Don't say that name!" Ron yelled.  
"Harry, we're waiting," Lavender called anxiously.  
"Are you listening to me?" Sirius asked. So many people talking at once gave Harry a little headache, but he was madder about being interrupted by THREE people at the same time.   
"SHUT UP!" he screamed as loud as he could. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "You two," she said pointing to Lavender and Parvati when everyone was quiet, "I'm not telling you about my dreams now go sit with them. And Sirius, I'm not telling you either. You go sit up there, too."  
Lavender and Parvati obeyed, but not without mumbling a rather rude remark toward Harry under their breaths. Sirius looked very angry at first, but that expression was soon replaced with one of triumph.   
"Okay, Harry, I'll go sit with them." And he did. Just as he and than girls take their seats, however, he jumped up again and shrieked, "HAHA! You'll never get me! I'll just apparate out of here! So long, suckers! MWAHAHAHA!"  
Sirius, though, did not go anywhere. Hermione, after letting out a very frustrated sigh, said, "Am I the only one who's read Hogwarts: A History? It is impossible to leave like that on Hogwarts grounds! Am I the only one that knows that?"  
"Yes," Ron muttered. Hermione hit him in the shoulder.   
"Alright, Sirius, if you really must go, I'll let you leave through the fire. But no one else leaves!" Harry glared at the lot of them sitting at the top of the stairs.   
"That's not fa-" Lavender started, but Harry intensified his glare, and she was quiet.   
"Yahoo! I get to leave! Hahaha!" with that Sirius drove head first into the fire.  
And yet again, Harry continued his poem:  
  
"But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, 'Hermione?'"  
  
"Lenore!" Hermione screeched.   
"How come she gets to be Lenore?" Parvati asked, glaring at Hermione.  
"Because I said so, now everyone SHUT UP! Ahem...  
  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, 'Lenore?  
This I whispered and a eco murmured back the word Herm...Lenore!'  
Merely this and nothing more.  
  
Back into the chamber burning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
'Surely,' said I, 'surely that is something at my window lattice;  
Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore-  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;-  
'Tis the wind and nothing more!"  
  
Neville let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, good, it was only the wind! I had to admit Harry, you really had me going there for a moment."  
Harry looked at him for a moment, and then decided to ingnore him. And once again, he cleared his throat:  
  
"Open here I flung the shutter (He opened the window), when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore..."  
  
Harry waited at the window for a few seconds, and when nothing happened, he repeated, louder this time,  
  
"In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore..."  
  
Rather reluctantly, a small black raven with a great resemblance to Draco Malfoy stepped in through the window. Harry smiled; looking pleased, and opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Lavender.  
"Oh, lookie! An omen! Oh, Parvati, what does a raven mean?"  
Both girls became very excited at the sight of the bird, and stared chattering very quickly about signs and Professor Trelawny. Neville however, looked very frightened...well, until he fainted that is. Harry sighed.  
"Ok, who wants to drag him off to the Hospital Wing?" he asked. Everyone raised their hand. "Um, you two are bothering me, so you can go," he said pointing to Parvati and Lavender. They jumped up and shrieked with happiness, while everyone else groaned. Lavender grabbed his head, while Parvati took his feet, and they carried his away.   
"Ok," Harry said:  
  
"Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door-  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more...  
  
Well, go on," Harry urged when the raven did not move from its spot. The raven seemed to glare at Harry, but flew to the perch above the portrait hole. Harry nodded approvingly at the bird. When it landed on its perched, Harry started again:   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Stanzas 8-10

A/N: Hey Hey all you happy people

A/N: Hey Hey all you happy people! So here it is! Chapter three! I think I'm gonna regret this, but I'm gonna let my brothers write this chapter. They saw me writing it, and wanted to give it a try, so I thought, "Why not give em try?" So they read the first two chapters and the Harry Potter books (the last three since May 23, that's pretty good!) and wrote their own. I just hope I don't regret it (I haven't read it yet!)

Terry: Hello!

Dean: Hey.

Terry: We were gonna make a penname, like Goddess did, but we couldn't think of anything good.

Dean: So We're gonna use our own names!

Terry: Please remember we just finished the Harry Potter books and have never EVER read any fan fiction. 

The Raven----Harry Potter Style 

**Chapter Three **

**By The Brothers**

** **

****"Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,

By the grave and stern decorum of countenance it wore…"

"Did anyone understand one word of that?" Ron asked sounding rather confused. 

"Ebony means black or dark. Beguiling is enticing. Stern means severe. Decorum means orderliness. And a countenance is a human face or a human expression." Hermione responded, quite pleased with herself. "Sheesh, boys!" she added, rolling her eyes. 

"Yah, but what does it mean when you put them all together?" demanded Ron. Hermione blinked at him a couple times before stammering, "I…I…I…"

"Yah, that's what I thought!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly. He and Hermione then noticed the evil look Harry was giving them, and decided to shut themselves up before he told them to. "Ahem…

"'Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, 'art sure no craven,

Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore—

Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'

Quoth the Raven…"

No answer.

"Quoth the Raven…"

No answer.

"Come on you stupid bird! It took me so long to learn to turn you into a raven in the first place and you won't even say one little word!" Harry cried.

Still no answer. This time, though, the raven fluttered its wings and turned around to wave its tale feathers at Harry. 

"MALFOY! SAY 'NEVERMORE' RIGHT NOW OR I'LL…I'LL…I'LL CURSE YOU!" Harry screamed, his eyes turning red. 

He must have scared Raven/Malfoy, because he finally croaked, "Nevermore."

"Yah, that's what I thought! Ok:

"Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly…"

"What do you mean? It's Malfoy! It's no surprise to me he can talk!" George interrupted. 

"Umm, I don't think that's exactly what you should have said," Fred remarked. 

"GAAAAH!" Harry yelled, "STOP INTERUPTING ME! THE NEXT PERSON WHO DOES WILL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME!

Though its answer little meaning—little relevancy bore;

For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being

Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door—"

Harry stopped to take a breath when George asked, "Can I talk now?"

Harry glared t him, but sighed, "Go ahead, but make it quick."

"Alright," he started, "Why is it such a blessing to see a bird above his chamber door?"

"You didn't hear the next the part yet," Harry answered.

George shrugged.

"Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,

With such a name as "Nevermore."

Harry grinned at George.

"Well, what's so special about a bird with the name 'Nevermore?'"

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times before answering, "Because I said it is."

George shrugged.

"But the Raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust spoke only 

That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.

Nothing further then he uttered—not a feather then he fluttered—"

Raven/Malfoy uttered, "Potter!" and fluttered his feathers.

Harry clenched his fists and took a deep breath, "YOU INTERUPTED ME! LET ME TELL YOU, YOU ARE (Goddess: Lets keep this at least PG boys. Dean: Sorry.) **BAD WORD** LUCKY I NEED YOU TO BE THIS **BAD WORD **RAVEN!"

Raven/Malfoy stared wide-eyed at Harry before backing up a step. Harry shuddered before starting again. 

"Till I scarcely more than muttered, 'Other friends have flown before—

On the marrow _he _will leave me, as my Hopes have flown before.'

Then the bird said,"

Harry raised his wand in Raven/Malfoy's direction. "Nevermore," the black bird muttered.

Dean: Yah! We did pretty good.

Terry: I agree.

Dean: Hey, Goddess, can we do this again?

A/N: Ok, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe I will let them help me with the next chapters. Review and tell me if I should let them help with the next few chapters.


	4. Stanzas 11&12

A/N: Hey

A/N: Hey. Wow, the last chapter was a long time ago. Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm here now and that is all that matters! My brothers are here, too. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. 

The Raven----Harry Potter Style 

Stanzas 11&12

Harry nodded approvingly as he continued with his poem.

"Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,

'Doubtless,' said I, 'what it utters is it only stock and store

Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster

Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore --

Till the dirges of his Hope the melancholy burden bore 

Of 'Never - nevermore.'

But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling,

Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door,

Then upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking

Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore--

What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore

Meant in croaking, 'Nevermore.'"

Harry was still pointing his wand at Raven/Malfoy when he stopped talking and looked at the gaggle of people sitting at the top of the stairs. He was rather surprised that no one had interrupted him at all in the last two stanzas in the poem. It had taken him _at least _five minutes, and they had sat through it. Smiling proudly, he thought, finally they're listening. 

But then he noticed that Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Madame M. and even Raven/Malfoy were wearing dark glasses. Harry glared at them suspiciously, and then climbed the stairs. He slowly lifted Ron's glasses to reveal closed eyes. 

Harry's eyes widened and his face turned bright red. Raven/Malfoy started to snore, and Madame M.'s mouth dropped opened and she started to drool. Harry was infuriated.

"WAKE UP! EVERYONE! RIGHT NOW!" he screamed as loud as he could.

Everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room jumped and started to mumble about how they weren't asleep.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" he cried, moving his wand from Raven/Malfoy to the lot on the stairs. 

"Harry, no!" Hermione cried.

"Give me one good reason."

"If you…um… kill us then…err…you'll…err…you'd…um…you wouldn't…you wouldn't…you wouldn't have anyone to listen to your poem! Yah that's it! You'd be talking to no one!"

"In case you forgot, Hermione, when he stared, no one _was _listening," Ron said.

"RON! Shut up! I knew that, but was hoping Harry had forgotten!" she screamed.

"Oh…oh yah." Ron answered timidly. 

"You all promise to listen?" Harry asked, wand still pointed.

They all nodded.

"Ok then. Ahem—

A/N: okay, that was kind of short, but that's okay, right? …okay, don't answer that. 


	5. Stanzas 13-15

AN: IM BACK

AN: IM BAAAAAAAA-AAAAAACK!!! Doesn't that just make everyone so happy! Finally you get to read the next chapter of my oh so very lovely poem/story! ITS AMAZING!

The Raven----Harry Potter Style 

Stanzas 13-15

"This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing

To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core—"

Harry was stopped by an explosion of laughter. "What's the matter with you?" he demanded, glaring at Fred, George, and Ron who were piled up in a heap of giggles. 

"You…you...you…" Ron started, but was laughing so hard he couldn't talk.

"YOU SAID BOSOM!" Fred blurted out, erupting in another fit of laughter. Harry swelled with anger and raised his wand again.

"I don't care if no one listens to my poem!" he screamed, "I just want you to be quiet or be dead!" 

As Harry uttered the words to a deadly curse, Hermione jumped up and shouted, "_Reflectionous!" _A mirror was suddenly in her hand. The bolt of green magic, which was now spilling out of Harry's wand, struck the mirror and bounced off, hitting Neville (who had just walked in with Lavender and Parvati) and knocking him unconscious.

"Well," said Parvati, "I guess we'll be back in a few minutes."

The two girls carried Neville out of the room and back through the portrait whole. Harry seemed to have forgotten his anger, because he started his poem, for the bazillionth time.

"This and more I sat diving, with my head at ease reclining—"

"You're head doesn't look like its reclining." Ron seemed to have realized his mistake as soon as he made it. "Sorry Harry! Didn't mean it! Don't pay any attention to little old me! Just keep on reciting!" He laughed nervously. Harry continued,

"On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o're,

But whose velvet lining with the lamp-light gloating o're,

_She _shall press, ah, nevermore!"

"_She?" _Percy came out of a bedroom somewhere up stairs. It surprised Harry more than it angered him, because he knew Percy didn't even go to Hogwarts anymore. "That it _my _pillow, Harry, and I would appreciate it if you didn't call me _she." _Percy stomped down the stairs and snatched the pillow from Harry. Harry started at him, completely dumbstruck. 

"Um, Percy, you might want to come sit with us for a while," Hermione said quietly. 

"What? Why?" he asked. 

"YOU HAD BETTER GO SIT WITH THEM OR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND THAT PILLOW YOU'RE HOLDING!" Harry yelled.

"Wha—oh. I see. Hey, move over there Ron, make some room. Hello Professor. What's wrong with Harry?" he whispered to Fred. Fred just shrugged.

"Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer

Swung by seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.

'Wretch!' I cried, 'thy God hath sent thee—sent thee by these angles he hath sent thee

Respite—respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Hermione—'"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU HARRY? ITS _LENORE, _NOT _HERMIONE!" _Hermione was breathing heavily and her face was beat red. Her fists where clenched and she was standing up. Even Harry looked scared.

"Sorry, Hermione, wont happen again," He promised.

"Respite—respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore;

Quaff, oh, quaff this nepenthe and forget this lost—Lenore!'

Quote the Raven— "

Harry raised his wand in Raven/Malfoy's direction again. Raven/Malfoy fluttered his wings and picked at a few feathers with his beak before answering, "_For_evermore."

"That's not what you say! Do it right, or _you'll _look like that pillow Percy is holding," Harry shouted.

Raven/Malfoy's eyes flashed, and Percy hugged his pillow a little harder. Apparently, he hadn't forgotten Harry's threat to turn him into the pillow.

"Nevermore," Raven/Malfoy spat.

"'Prophet!' said I, 'thing of evil!—prophet still if bird or devil!— '"

"I thought he blessed to have that bird above his chamber door," George remarked. 

"Really, George, this is Malfoy we're talking about. How can it be a blessing to have in the same room as you?" Harry said. Raven/Malfoy flew over and pecked him on the head and then few back to the bust above the chamber door. "I suppose that means you _want _to be pillow?"

Raven/Malfoy cawed. It sounded strangely like, "I'll be good!"

"Yah, you'd better be good!

Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore, 

Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted—" 

No one had interrupted Harry, but he stopped anyway. Something out of the corner of his eye distracted him. He looked up at the group of people sitting on the stairs. Ron seemed to not be able to sit still. He was moving his legs back and forth and biting his lip. 

"What is wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. You just keep saying that poem of yours!"

"Something is wrong, and you know it. You just don't want to look like a baby in front of you're friends," Ginny protested from behind Madam M.

"Where did you come from?" Harry asked the girl.

"What do you mean? I've been here the whole time!" she shrieked.

"No you haven't. Ron and Hermione came first, then Fred and George. Madam M. came next, then Neville. Sirius and the girls came after that, and then they left with Neville. They came back and left again. Percy came just a few minutes ago. Nope, you were not here since the beginning, but now that you're here, you have to stay. Ron, sit still!" Harry demanded.

Ron looked nervous. "I can't," he said.

"Why not?" asked Harry. 

He mumbled something.

"What?"

Mumble, mumble.

"WHAT?"

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Ron shouted.

Harry blinked at him. "Oh."

"Well, can I go?" 

"Hmm, no."

"What?!?!?"

No. You have to wait for me to finish. I have three and a half more stanzas. If no one else interrupts, you should be able to go in about five minutes.

"'On this home by Horror haunted—tell me truly, I implore—

Is there—_is _there balm in Gilead?—tell me—tell me, I implore!'

Quoth the Raven—"

Harry looked up at the door, but there was no Raven/Malfoy. The was a slightly distraught chicken, but no Raven/Malfoy. 

"Where did he go?" he asked the GOS (Group On Stairs.)

"I don't know," everyone answered together. 

Harry searched their faces, each and every one of them.

"Where did Ginny go?" he said suddenly.

The GOS looked around. They seemed to have forgotten about Ginny, as well. "Huh," said George, "I don't know."

"Well, where ever she is, she wrecked my Raven!" cried Harry. "I suppose the chicken will have to do. Hey you chicken! Say 'Nevermore' or I'll eat you for breakfast!"

"Nevermore!" clucked the chicken.

Everyone in the room started to laugh, including Harry.

"The chicken…the chicken…the chicken is…is …is Malfoy!" 


	6. Stanzas 16-18

AN: It is sad day indeed

AN: It is sad day indeed. This will be the last chapter! Woe is me, but there are only eighteen stanzas in this wondrous poem, so I fear I cannot go on past these next three. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it made me feel very special and I had a lot of fun writing this. 

The Raven---Harry Potter Style

The last three stanzas

Harry stopped laughing, but no one else did. 

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, trying to get their attention, but no one seemed to notice. 

"AHEM!" 

Everyone was quiet. 

"'Prophet!' said I, 'Thing of evil! —Prophet still, if bird or devil!"

"HARRY HE'S A CHICKEN! HOW EVIL CAN HE BE?" George shouted from his place on the stairs. He looked as though he hadn't meant to say anything—it just sort of came out. 

Fred tried to cover for him by saying, "Come on, George, it may only be a chicken, but its _Malfoy."_

__A chuckle rang through the GOS. Harry seemed to agree with Fred, so he went on with is story,

"By the Heaven that bends above us—by that God we both adore—"

"If zit is a _devil, _why vould it adore ze same god as you, 'Arry?" Madame M. reasoned. 

Harry looked livid. "Why, oh why, did you say that? You know what happens when he gets interrupted," Ginny asked. 

"GINNY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY RAVEN?" Harry's anger seemed to have moved from Madame M. to Ginny. 

Ginny giggled, and then said, "I didn't touch your raven. That's a lovely chicken, Harry, where did you get it?"

Harry blinked stupidly at Ginny. "If you didn't touch it, who did?"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, HERRY, SHE'S A WHICH! SHE DOESN'T NEED TO TOUCH YOUR RAVEN TO MAKE IT A CHICKEN!" Hermione yelled. 

"Oh yah. What did you do with my raven, Ginny?"

"I turned him into a chicken," she said calmly. 

"Well I can see that! Turn him back!" Harry cried. 

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Harry suddenly sprang forward and lunged at Ginny, yelling, "GIVE ME BACK MY RAVEN!" Ginny jumped out of the way and ran around the room, with Harry not far behind. Moments later the GOS were knee deep in ribbons in and feathers and all kinds of things which had sprouted from Ginny and Harry's wands. Ginny stopped and stuck her tongue out at Harry right in front of the fire, causing Harry to charge at her. She jumped out of the way at the last moment, and he landed in the flames. Giggling evilly, she bounded back up the stairs. Before she could hop down again, however, Percy grabbed her hair. 

Ginny yelped as her brother yanked hard on the handful of hair he had clenched in his fist. "Ginny! Stop being a brat and change Chicken/Malfoy back to Raven/Malfoy and let Harry finish his poem."

"YOU HAD BETTER LET HIM FINISH HIS POEM OR WE ALL WILL BE SITTING IN A PUDDLE OF PEE!"

Everyone on the stair simultaneously moved a foot away from Ron, who was blushing. 

"Are you all ready to shut up now?" Harry asked, while rubbing his poor, burnt, behind. 

The GOS nodded. 

"Good.
    
    Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distantAidenn—"

"I still don't know zow it can be a devil and adore ze same God." Madame M. muttered. Harry pretended not to notice. 
    
    "It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels nameLenore –
    
    Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angelsname Lenore."
    
     
    
    "Oh my God, he got it right," commented a disbelieving, wide-eyed Hermione.
    
    "I AM CAPABLE OF GETTING THINGS RIGHT ONCE IN A WHILE, YOU KNOW!" Harry shrieked. 
    
    "Yes, Harry, of course, Harry, we know you are, Harry, but do you think you could speed it up a little," Ron asked, with a desperate smile on his face.
    
     
    
    "Quoth the Raven—er…chicken—"
    
    Harry looked over and noticed Chicken/Malfoy had not yet been turned back to Raven/Malfoy, but Ginny was no longer on the stairs. "How does she keep doing that?" he asked himself. He must have forgotten to threaten Chicken/Malfoy into saying "nevermore," because he began again with his poem. 
    
     
    
    'Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!' I shrieked, up starting--
    
    'Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!
    
    Leave no black plume as a token of thatlie thy soul hath spoken!
    
    Leave my loneliness unbroken! –quit thebust above my door!
    
    Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!'"
    
     
    
    Silence.
    
    Harry looked up at the GOS. Tears streamed from their eyes and they were looking at him funny. Even Ron was still. 
    
    "Oh, Harry. That was wonderful," Hermione whispered. 
    
    "The best part of the poem," said George, just as quietly.
    
    Everyone else nodded in agreement.
    
    Harry swelled with pride. "Really?" he asked, "Well, thanks a lot you guys. I guess you can go now. I'm done."
    
    They FGOS (former group on stairs) stampeded out of the room; Hermione going to the girls' dormitory, Ron racing to the bathroom, Percy and Madame M. disappearing through the portrait whole, and Fred and George staggering off to their own dormitory. When the last do was closed and Harry was alone in the room again, he looked and the fire and said, 
    
     
    
    "And the Raven, never flitting, still issitting, still is sitting
    
    On the pallid bust of Pallas just abovemy chamber door;
    
    And his eyes have all the seeming of ademon's that is dreaming,
    
    And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;
    
    And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor
    
    Shall be lifted—nevermore!"
    
     

"I love that poem, Harry," Harry's eyes darted to the top of the stairs, where Hermione was standing alone. 

"Yah," he said, "I do too."
    
     
    
    **THE END**


End file.
